


The End

by kcakes



Series: The Widow Series [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcakes/pseuds/kcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya struggles with the fact that he may have fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

At some point the lines blurred between who was using who. Faces of ecstasy were now accompanied by faces of innocent laughter and everyday frustration, they found themselves seeing each other _with_ clothes on more often than not, and somehow, someway, ten months had passed. He could scarcely believe how lucky he was.

They met in mid-April. It was just sex then. By the end of May, they were having daily lunch dates.

For Noa’s birthday in June, he gave her her dream dress, one she had idly described once months before. Her father threw her a ball and invited everyone she knew, and she and Kyoya danced together the whole night. But they weren’t exclusive.

Kyoya stopped seeing other women in August. He tried his hardest to continue with his infamous charm, but even the most beautiful and interesting women did nothing for him — not even when they had their hands wrapped around his dick and the tops of their dresses were falling off their chests. He stayed soft no matter how hard both of them tried, and the girls always gave up. Shoving himself back into his trousers, he gave them some excuse about how he'd probably had too much to drink and excused himself without looking at them. Then he would slip into the nearest room and call Noa, who was always working late, and they'd meet at her office or at a love hotel near the business district. He didn't know if she'd figured out his problem. If she had, she at least had the courtesy to not say anything.

In October they spent a weekend together in Kyoto. Noa was a fan of nature, and they went just as the leaves had changed color. It was the most romantic thing they had done together, and although they weren’t a couple, as they saw the sights each day and cuddled up each night, both of them had silently thought about what it would be like if they were. It was the first time he saw her without makeup on (he still liked the way she looked) and the first time she witnessed his true grouchiness upon waking up (she regarded it with humor and endearment). Up until that point, it had just been fucking, casual and quick, but in Kyoto, they made love.

For Halloween, she convinced him to dress up with her. They went as a doctor and a nurse — the only thing she could get him to agree on — and attended Hikaru and Kaoru’s annual party together. At that point they were automatically the other's guest to all events. It was then that Kyoya realized he was no longer a “me”, he was now a “we”, and the first time he realized he didn’t hate the idea of her being his girlfriend.

For his birthday in November, they went to the Swiss Alps. He caught a cold sometime between leaving Japan and touching down in Switzerland, so they spent most of the time in their chalet. She took care of him the whole weekend, staying cuddled up with him in bed and letting him fall accidentally fall asleep on her. She didn't even complain when she got sick a week later.

At Christmastime, they snuck kisses under the mistletoe at parties. She visited him at work every day and they locked themselves in his office so she could sit on his lap and whisper dirty things in his ear about what she wanted from Santa. They gave each other silly gifts like commoners’ candy and cheap wine. They spent most of their time at his apartment, a modest one bedroom near his office. She had taken to wearing his clothes: dress shirts too big for her and nothing underneath. They fell asleep on top of the covers watching late-night talk shows, her snuggled up against him with one leg over his body and he with his face in her hair. She had accumulated a shelf in his bathroom.

They spent New Year’s Eve with Tamaki and Haruhi, with whom Noa had grown extremely close. For his wedding, Tamaki had had a custom kotatsu made, and he and Haruhi sat at one side while Kyoya and Noa sat at the other. Kyoya fingered her under the blanket. They didn’t kiss at midnight like Tamaki and Haruhi but rather later, in private — even though everyone knew they were seeing each other, they had never openly admitted it. When Noa and Haruhi left to go make more tea, Tamaki had taken it upon himself to lecture Kyoya about how "when you love someone, you have to find the courage to express what's in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her.” Kyoya had rolled his eyes.

In January she stopped wearing her wedding ring. The large emerald that she'd adorned every day since she got married at 19 was tucked safely away to be used for special occasions. She never acknowledged the action, but he noticed right away.

Now, in February, he was picking out jewelry to get her for White Day (a canary yellow diamond pendant from Tiffany) when Valentine’s Day hadn’t even passed yet; it would be his first time celebrating for real. He had been at a meeting with his jeweler before he arrived at their daily lunch date.

"I have to meet with my dad today so I'm leaving work early," she said nonchalantly in between courses. "But if you want, you can come by my house tonight." She scrawled down her address on the back of her business card and he stared at it. 

They had done a lot together in ten months. Visiting her house was not one of them.

It wasn’t that visiting her house was forbidden, it was the fact that it was where she and her husband had resided in his final days. Kyoya felt like going there would be like sleeping with another man’s wife behind the husband’s back.

But that night, he gave the address to his driver and he rode out into the black rain. She lived in a townhouse in the heart of the city. From the outside it looked like an upscale apartment building — there were silhouettes of plants in a few of the illuminated windows, and even in the dark Kyoya could see a small garden outside of the front door. The western architecture didn’t quite fit the rest of the neighborhood, and he had to triple-check the address just to make sure it was in fact the right place. When he thought about it, the aesthetic rather suited her.

A maid answered the door after a single knock and ushered him in, taking his damp coat. It was bigger on the inside than it looked, brightly lit with more western designs. The walls and furniture were neutral colors, the only exciting thing were the large windows and the potted trees and the flowers set in expensive vases. The floor was so shiny he could see his reflection. A grand staircase took up the majority of the room; at the top, it separated into two hallways.

“If you could remove your shoes and follow me, Ootori-sama,” the maid said. “Mistress Noa is in her chamber.”

He followed her up the stairs, soaking in the whole experience. It wasn’t often he found himself in the home of someone for pleasure instead of business. The maid gestured to the right hand corridor. “It’s the door at the very end. Mistress said to let yourself in.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

She bowed deeply and scurried back downstairs.

He took his time walking the short distance down the hallway, instead stopping to inspect every piece of art that lined the walls. He was impressed by her collection: most of the pieces were reprints of classic landscapes and portraits, but to his surprise there were a few that looked authentic. There were end tables and flowers on either side of each door. The bouquets were all beautiful but none of the arrangements matched, and he wondered for a second if it was a design choice or if they had been sent to her by admirers.

Her bedroom door had the most fragrant flowers of all: two large bouquets of lavender-colored roses intermixed with white peonies. He smiled to himself and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before knocking.

Noa answered a few seconds later, looking surprised. She wore only a black silk chemise — a design more for practicality than for seduction — with minimal makeup and her hair in large curlers. She recovered quickly and relaxed her posture. “You’re early. And now that you’ve seen me like this, I’m going to have to have you killed.”

“It's nothing I haven't seen before, although I thought you'd be dressed. I arrived at exactly the time you told me to,” he said casually.

“I thought men were always late,” she mused.

“I think you’re thinking of women,” he said, irony thick in his tone.

She moved so he could enter. The door clicked shut behind him.

Her bedroom was rather small considering the grandiose house. It was decorated like something out of a magazine — clean, shiny, generic. More flowers and plants lined the walls. The only indicator that the room actually belonged to someone were the personal photographs framed and placed on every surface.

“I’ll just be a few more minutes,” she said. “Feel free to look around, make yourself at home.”

Another maid emerged from a side room — presumably a closet — holding a black dress encased in a translucent garment bag. The closet was filled with skirts, blouses, dresses, and shoes — she never wore pants — in every part of the color spectrum. He recognized most of the pieces.

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” he said, walking over to a shelf where the bulk of her pictures were. “What you’re wearing is fine.”

“It isn’t for you,” she said lightly. Her voice was somewhat distant — she had retreated to the bathroom to finish up. “I have a date tonight.”

He repressed some sort of feeling so quickly he didn’t even have time to identify it. Even if he had stopped seeing other women, she had every right to see other men; but she hadn’t talked about other men in months. “Then why did you invite me over?”

“Would you believe me if I said I just like your company?”

He would.

The photographs were mostly of Noa at various ages with her family and friends. There were some of her in Greece, hugging a fair-haired woman who simultaneously looked nothing and exactly like her; her mother, he assumed. One was with her mother’s parents, dressed and posed like the political family they were. The pictures with her father — a greying Japanese man — were more formal, although Kyoya could really see the light in his eyes as he stood by his daughter’s side at her college graduation. There were even some of her and Itsuki Oshiro, her late husband. He seemed to age ten years in every picture, but next to Noa, he beamed. She even seemed happy too.

“Do you live here alone?” he wondered, moving along to her bookshelf.

“A few staff members live here. Technically my mother-in-law does too, but she hasn’t been here in a few years. My father and his wife stay here sometimes too, and my mother and stepfather, when they visit. But usually it’s just me.”

“Your stepfather and your father’s wife?” he asked, amused. “Not your stepmother?”

“Well, she’s my age, so...no. I wouldn’t call her my stepmother.”

She walked out of bathroom with a silk lilac robe covering her chemise. Her hair was now in loose waves and her makeup enhanced her features. She looked effortlessly beautiful, and until then he’d never thought about how much time actually went in to her appearance.

“Do you like math?” she asked. 

He pondered the random question for a moment before realizing he’d been examining a book about the theory of mathematics. “I was more into physics.”

“I majored in mathematics in college,” she said quietly. “I had a few papers published on the subject.”

He knew that. She’d mentioned her passion for math before and he had learned all about her academic career through his research, but he was still surprised that someone as beautiful as her was involved so heavily in a field that was traditionally filled with not so beautiful people.

The maid said something in a language Kyoya didn’t know — Greek, he thought, Noa’s first language — before hanging the garment bag in the doorway to the bathroom and pulling a pair of pointy black suede heels from the closet. Noa smirked and replied with a sarcastic tone and a casual wave of her hand, and the maid bowed at the two of them and left.

“She said to not to ruin my makeup,” she joked, turning back to Kyoya. She placed her hand tentatively on his arm, coming a few inches closer. She smelled like the flowers she decorated her home with.

The rain seemed louder now than it did before. He smirked slightly and put his hand at the nape of her neck, leaning down to meet her lips halfway.

\---

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question came as a shock to Kyoya, and Noa could see it on his face. He was mostly shocked that she had chosen that exact moment to ask this: his hand was wrapped tightly around his shaft, her own saliva sliding between his fingers and acting as a makeshift lubricant for when he pushed into her depths. In their twenty-odd minutes of foreplay, neither had said more than a few syllables. 

"No, I don't suppose I have," he entertained.

"If you have to think about it then you haven't," she said simply.

He couldn't, in good conscience, continue this little escapade without picking her brain first. "Have you?" he asked, slowing his pace on his member and running his thumb over the protected head.

 

"Once," she said, looking dreamily off to the side. She was completely splayed out before him, with perky breasts and open legs. He could see every detail of her dripping, wet pussy. The situation didn't seem to phase her one bit.

"With your husband?" 

She sighed. "No. I loved Itsuki, but not in that way. After he died I began a secret affair with a butler. We were only together for about six months, but it was the happiest I had ever been."

Kyoya began rubbing her hips lazily, his hand quickly sliding over her thigh and to her folds. He inserted one long finger, gauging her wetness. She wriggled slightly at the new penetration. "Are you happy now?" he wondered, also unbothered by the situation.

She looked him square in the eye and asked, "Are you?"

He gave a small noise of acknowledgment and smirked briefly before leaning down and tentatively kissing her. He placed one hand above her head in her hair and used the other to guide himself into her.

She made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a hum, sucking earnestly on his lips as she wrapped her ankles around his calves. Her hands held his waist loosely, but he was barely aware of it: he was in his own world now, desperately trying to reach his own pleasure. His hands rested on either side of her head, smoothing her long dark hair. With his eyes clenched shut he began an even, steady rate, thrusting deep into her.

It was obvious every time he hit her G-spot — he knew how to find it well enough now. Her breasts would bounce up against his chest, the friction causing her moan softly. She pressed her hips eagerly against his. The air was thick with their pleasured grunts as his movements became quicker. The duvet rustled beneath them and the headboard hit the wall steadily.

 

He felt an unfamiliar knot of emotions in his stomach and tried to unwind it by pounding into her even harder. She was completely his, dead husbands and ex-lovers be damned, and nothing could stop him from tearing her open, from making her transcend into another world where she would forget about everyone she’d ever had before him. The feeling of her fingernails digging into his skin only made him go harder, her desperate whimpers, her begging, her screams pleading for more of him only made him go farther.

"Kyoya...Kyo—Kyoya!"

With a final climactic grunt he pushed deep within her, releasing rope after rope of his warm cum. He felt like he was on fire. He could feel everything: the warm liquid coming from deep within his body and shooting out, her walls tightening around him with every gush, and his abdomen flexing with every burst. His entire body was trembling as he pulled out, a string of her juices following his withdraw.

His eyes focused as best as they could without his glasses, but he didn’t need to look at her to know she was trembling beneath him. Her teeth were sinking into her lips, leaving impressions in the soft pink tissue. The normally calm look in her eyes was gone, replaced by a frantic pleading. He looked down and pulled the condom off, holding the dripping latex between two fingers. 

"Just toss it," Noa said desperately. She was clawing at him, scratching against his biceps desperately.

He smirked at her before sliding down her body and hooking his arms under her knees, holding her thighs in his hands. She whimpered immediately and tensed, and he chuckled at her eagerness. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and around her outer folds, collecting a delicious amount of the natural lubricant — he loved doing this, loved the way she tasted, loved the way she smelled, loved the way she reacted. A high pitched whimper escaped her lips before he pressed his tongue firmly into her entrance. Her hands flew up and got lost in his hair, just like he had done with her not twenty minutes ago.

He moved from her center, kissing his way along her inner thighs before making his way to her hips and looking up at her. She smoothed his hair from his eyes and smiled at him. The wild look in her eyes was replaced with one of affection and endearment. She began to play with his hair as he placed a peck on her hip before returning to the task at hand.

 

He carefully maneuvered his tongue around the tight confines of her womanhood. Her hips pressed forward again as a sigh escaped her lips but his grip stayed tight, allowing her little room to wiggle. The warmth of her center and the tightness of her thighs against his cheeks were signs that she was already on the edge of an orgasm. Clenching his eyes shut again, he began licking with earnest intentions.

Before Noa, he had never really cared about helping a woman reach her climax, but he found himself wanting to prove something to her. What he was trying to prove, he wasn't entirely sure, but he did know this was a good start.

She started trembling again, whimpering and moaning and fidgeting. He felt empowered by their proximity, slurping heavily as he was finally rewarded with the first burst of her cum in his mouth. Her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, and he moved his hands to join his fingers with hers. She arched her back off the bed as he licked her clean without thinking.

 

Eventually she began to settle down, at which point he pulled away and wiped off his mouth. She was still shaking, and it almost worried him that she would experience a seizure with the rate of her tremors. Laughing quietly, he fell next to her, trying his hardest to catch his breath. 

She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He pulled the blanket over them, automatically cuddling, and they laid in silence for a few long minutes before Kyoya asked, "Do you ever think about him?

"Who? Itsuki or the butler?"

He had to think for a second. "Both."

"I think about Itsuki sometimes," she said. "He wasn't much of a lover — we were only intimate when we needed to be — but he was my best friend when we were together. I miss his companionship, but I'm not really that sad anymore."

"And the butler?"

He heard a smile in her voice. "Sometimes."

He waited for more, but nothing came.

"What was your first time making love like?" she asked. She turned onto her side so she could look at him. He could feel her breath on his shoulder.

"I was fifteen," he admitted. He could see her shocked expression out of the corner of his eye. "She was an American, the wife of one of my father's business partners. She sought me out after dinner one night, and it just kind of happened. I felt horrible after. I couldn't look my father or his partner in the eye for weeks." He turned to her and smiled. "No one knows that. Everyone thinks it was when I was eighteen." The story everyone else knew involved his birthday, too much alcohol, and a prostitute courtesy of the Hitachiin brothers.

She was flattered at the admission, but she didn't show it outwardly, he just knew her well enough to know. "You didn't love her?"

"She wasn't mine to love. I was young and hormonal, and she gave me the attention I thought I wanted. But love her, I did not."

"My first time was the day before my wedding," she said. "Itsuki was having a good day, and good days were so far and few in between, you never knew if tomorrow would be good too. I think we sort of felt like we owed it to each other, to have just one good day together."

He turned on his side too. "Isn't it strange how it's called lovemaking when it's so rarely with the person you're in love with?" His arm was around her waist, his hand lightly rubbing her lower back.

"It is funny, isn't it?" She was slowly scooting closer to him, rubbing her soft feet along his legs under the covers. 

He tangled his legs with hers, grabbing her butt suddenly and pulling her roughly to him. She giggled and met his lips with a smile. They kissed feverishly, as her hand caressed his cheek and his arms held her tightly.

He broke the kiss and sighed. "What's it like to be in love?"

"It's horrible," Noa said immediately, turning away again and covering her eyes. "You can't think straight. Everything you do, you wonder why you're doing it, and how it will affect the way the other person sees you. But it's nice too, once you've stopped falling and started being. Falling in love is a lot of romance and feeling like you’re about to burst with happiness. It consumes you. And then being in love is when all the good stuff happens. I don’t necessarily think a person needs to be in love to be considered whole, but it’s nice. It’s comfortable. You don't feel so alone.”

"How did you know you were in love?"

She was silent for a long few seconds — she seemed to be debating what she wanted to say, like she was embarrassed. "I went to Greece to visit my mother and whenever I would look out at the ocean all I could think of was him, how I wished he was with me. That's how I knew." She looked at him again with a sad smile in her eyes. "Who do you think of when you look at the ocean?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I haven’t been in a while."

"Well, please go soon and return to me with the news. I know just about everyone, I can tell you if she's worth it or not. And if she's married I can change that — I would ruin a marriage for you.”

Kyoya laughed. "Who do you think about now?"

"My family," she said softly. She snuggled closer to Kyoya, putting her head on his chest. "But it's been awhile since I've been too, so I don't really know."

"We can go together. My family owns a private beach in Okinawa."

"Sure," she said. "I can move some things around at the end of this month."

"I hope I don't think of you," Kyoya joked, subconsciously tightening his arm around her. He put his face in her hair and closed his eyes. "Then I'd have to go to hypnotherapy, see if I can convince myself otherwise." He knew he could fall in love with her, easily, but he wasn’t sure if that was something he wanted to do.

"Well, if I saw you, I'd probably throw myself into the ocean right then and there," she quipped quietly.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a long time. Finally, she said, “I should get dressed.” But they kept laying there for a few more minutes before she got up, lit a cigarette, and put her dress on. Just like she always did.

\---

The rain had stopped. The city lights reflected off the dark puddles, giving the city a fresh new sheen. He turned his collar up against the wind, putting his hands deep into the pockets of his black trench. He walked slowly along the pier, debating if he really wanted to do this. It would certainly benefit him to know, but he wasn’t sure he if he wanted to wholly invest in something so capricious.

The clicking of heels against the wooden planks caught his attention. “I had a feeling I’d find you here,” Noa said, walking casually towards him. She had her hands in her pockets and a purse dangling from a chain on her shoulder. Her beige coat was stark against her black dress and black tights. “You’re cheating, trying to look out at the ocean without me.”

“I thought you had a date,” he said lightly.

“I did, why do you think I invited you over earlier?” She stopped a few feet away from him. “That was my way of letting you know you had nothing to worry about, I guess I should have been clearer. Afterall, I’m dating you.”

Kyoya smiled and exhaled a laugh. “I suppose that’s true. For all of that fuss about not dating, we’ve sure done a bad job at _not_ not dating.”

“Exactly,” she said. She paused for a moment and then asked, “Did you look yet?”

She meant at the ocean — it was the whole reason he was there, and that she was too. Was it possible that they had fallen in _love_? Kyoya had never considered he would have ever fallen in love ten months ago, and he had forced himself to not think about it several times during their relationship, but now seemed like the right time to know. He always thought that love was something people with no money and too much time on their hands experienced. “No,” he said.

“On the count of three we’ll turn around and look. Okay?” she said it like she was trying to to sound passive, but he could hear the excitement in her voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she counted, but he kept watching her. The wind played with her hair, strands of it dancing around her face. She looked beautiful. The knot in his stomach tightened. What if he was in love with her? Would things be different? Would things be ruined? Would he still be the same cool and calculating person he’d always been, or would he turn soft? Tamaki and Haruhi had certainly changed when they fell in love — the changes were subtle, but they were there. And, God willing, would Noa be in love with him too?

“Three.”

They both turned, looking out at the ocean. They stared out at Rainbow Bridge. It was illuminated white, bright against the rest of the city, and packed with the red brake lights of cars. The bracing wind whipped around them, stirring the dark water below.

“I think this is the part where one of us says something,” Noa said quietly. He could see her turn to him in the corner of his eye.

He kept his gaze forward for as long as he could before looking at her. “Ladies first,” he said. “What are you thinking about?”

A smirk played on her lips, and he felt himself mirroring her expression. “Myself,” she said with playful arrogance.

His smirk grew. “My middle school chemistry teacher,” he said back with the same vain.

She laughed a little bit before pushing away from the railing. "Let's get going. It's getting cold."

He turned back to the ocean, mesmerized by the water below.

“Kyoya,” she said from a few yards away, “Are you coming?”

"Yeah,” he said, turning away and adjusting his glasses. The knot in his stomach was gone suddenly, and he felt more relaxed than he’d been in ten months. “Let me take you home," he said when he’d caught up with her. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in close to him, kissing her scalp. She automatically wrapped one arm around his waist and placed her other hand against his chest. 

“You can stay the night,” she offered. “I have a lot of your clothes at my house. You can stay for a while.”

“Alright.”

Walking within such proximity proved difficult, but despite the initial clumsiness, it didn't take long for them to get their stride. They held each other tightly, leaning heavily against one another as they walked slowly away from the dark pier and into the welcoming lights of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end! I really had fun writing this series :)
> 
> In case I don't get around to writing a fourth part, here are my two headcanons for how their relationship goes:
> 
> 1\. They get married, just as Noa knew they would. Noa told Kyoya she loved him for the first time while he was shaving (he cut himself), and Kyoya proposed to her one night while she was taking her makeup off. Romantic, those two. They live a nice, domestic life as a power couple and have three kids (two girls and a boy; Noa wore heels and dresses through all of her pregnancies because she's a firm believer that flat shoes are for quitters) and they live happily ever after.
> 
> 2\. They break it off in a relatively messy way (I can't decide if they get divorced or not) and they don't run into each other again for 15-20 years, despite hearing things about each other occasionally through the years. Their businesses and families still have an alliance, but they always sent representatives to meetings. Noa marries a commoner bara dude with a heart of gold (I'm talking a Makoto Tachibana type -- the dream), and Kyoya marries a guy (because Kyoya is bisexual in this series, although I never touched on it) who keeps him humble and makes him a big not-so-secret softie (a Sawamura Daichi type, if you will). When they run into each other again it's a nice, happy reunion and everyone is satisfied.
> 
> And I'm sure no one cares, but here are a few other headcanons:
> 
> \- Noa and her husband went to MIT and Kyoya (and Haruhi and Tamaki) went to Harvard, and that Kyoya and Noa crossed paths several times in college  
> \- Noa found out she was pregnant right after her husband took a turn for the worst. She got an abortion after experiencing heavy bleeding but never told him because she couldn't bring herself to take away his happiness. Kyoya's brother Akito administered the abortion and tried to use it against her  
> \- Hikaru and Kaoru have said "Noa can be so full of herself." "I bet she'd rather be full of Kyoya."
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! This series really has a special place in my heart and I'm so happy to share it with you all :)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want to chat any time: anotherdumbanimeblog


End file.
